No quiero que te vayas!
by viikodiinaxkarii
Summary: Little oneshot Huddy...


**_Holaa de nuevooo! aca les dejo un OneShot Huddy Obviooo! jijiji aunqe el tituloo suene tristee pzz si lo ees peroo acaba biieen! asii que ojala les gustee xDD Gracias x Leer! _**

**_Ni House ni Cuddy ni Nadaa me pertenece! ;D _**

* * *

Otro lunes comenzaba, hrs de clínica que House no quería cumplir, Cuddy regañándolo, Wilson entre ellos, papeleo para Cuddy, todo estaba dentro de lo normal, eran las 4 pm Cuddy fue a ver a House, tomo el ascensor y al llegar se dirigió a su oficina, sabia que era hora de su programa, abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró no fue precisamente algo agradable. House estaba en su oficina tenia las cortinas cerradas, entro y lo encontró con Stacy, se besaban, mejor dicho ella le besaba a el, House no hacia nada no correspondía el beso pero tampoco se movía, Cuddy sintió que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, no lo esperaba a 1 mes de casarse, House se besaba con otra en Su Hospital!, Su House!

-Lo siento interrumpo? – dijo sacando valor de lo mas hondo de su corazón –

-Cuddy, no pienses… no es lo que crees – House trataba de excusarse, alejo a Stacy y camino hacia Cuddy –

-Lisa yo… -no articulaba palabras al ver la expresión de Cuddy –

-Tranquilos, House solo vine a dejarte esto – Cuddy coloco la carpeta que traía en sus manos – ha y tal vez esto sea también sea indicado dejártelo – quito de su dedo un pequeño anillo de oro con una pequeña esmeralda, el anillo que habían escogido ambos como la argolla de compromiso, los coloco en la mano de House –

-Cuddy, espera! – miro el anillo y sintió que su pecho dolía –

-Con permiso – Cuddy salió de la oficina, las lagrimas salieron, no pudo contenerse mas, como era posible que le hiciera eso, House podía ser mil cosas, pero nunca pensó que fuese a hacerle esto a ella, no ahora. Llamo el ascensor, estaba tardando demasiado, sintió una mano tocar su cintura –

-Cuddy, déjame explicarlo, ella – Cuddy lo miro con sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas, sonrió fríamente –

-Suéltame, no necesitas explicarme nada, con lo que eh visto es suficiente – seco sus lagrimas – tal vez debas regresar tu y Stacy tienen tanto que hablar – comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, ya que el ascensor parecía no querer subir –

-Por favor Cuddy hablemos – House la seguía con dificultad, su pierna le dolía, le dolía mas cada vez que la lastimaba – Lisa!

-Que quieres decir? – le hablo fríamente mientras las lagrimas salían inconteniblemente de sus ojos – me dirás que tu no lo planeaste? Que ella te beso? Ahórrate las escusas baratas! Ve con ella anda, te debe estar extrañando mucho – lloraba cada vez mas. –

-Pero es que te estas extra limitando Cuddy! – Le tomo la mano y trato de colocar el anillo de nuevo en su lugar –

-No House! Te das cuenta? Estábamos a 1 mes de que toda esta locura fuera un poco mas real!

-Ha que te refieres con que _"Estábamos" _quieres decir que? – House no pudo seguir hablando –

-Si, se acabo House! – dijo con un tono tan triste, un tono que House nunca había escuchado. Se había acabado –

Cuddy bajo por las escaleras sin dejar de llorar, entro por la parte trasera a su oficina, quería evitar ver a todo el mundo que comenzaran a cuestionarle, o crear versiones de su llanto, cerro todas las puertas de su oficina bajo las persianas y se sentó sobre su sofá, lloraba tanto o mas, cada que recordaba esa imagen que no dejaba de reproducirse en su cabeza, House! Como pudo, todo su mundo se vino a bajo, sus planes, sus ilusiones, todo. House entro a su oficina y Stacy aun seguía ahí –

-Te casaras con Lisa? – le dijo al velo entrar –

-Iba a casarme, no has visto lo que ha pasado – House sonaba triste, enojado, quería desaparecer, no entendía el por que, se negaba a creer que todo ese sentimiento fuera tristeza, una gran tristeza –

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes… - decía sin importancia la abogada –

-Vete! – le grito House apretando fuertemente su pelota roja, la pierna lo estaba matando –

- Stacy salió sin decir mas sabia que en su vida ya no tenia un lugar, House se dejo caer en su sofá amarillo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, a juzgar por el tono del cielo eran mas de las 7 no podía dormir, el vicodin no aliviaba el dolor. De pronto se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, no podía dejar así las cosas, debían hablar. Llego hasta la oficina de Cuddy miro las persianas cerradas su asistente le indico que se había ido hace casi ya 30 minutos, salió y tomo su moto dirigiéndose a su casa. Al entrar encontró la casa en total silenció, no había nadie en la sala ni los juguetes de Rachel tirado en el piso, escucho una ligera risa, era de Rachel, entro a la habitación de Cuddy, La encontró recostada con Rachel, ambas miraban las caricaturas, Rachel reía, pero Cuddy lloraba en silencio tratando de que su hija no la viera, Rachel miro hacia la puerta y vio a House. –

-Hus! – bajo de la cama y camino hacia el a abrazarlo como siempre lo hacia –

-Que hay Rachel! Acaricio su cabello, tu mami esta molesta conmigo! – la cargo y le dijo señalando a Cuddy –

-Mami? – decía Rachel llamando la atención de Cuddy –

-Si, deberías ayudarme a ponerla contenta de nuevo! – se acerco a Cuddy y se sentaron en la cama – que tal un beso rach? Dale un beso a tu mama – le dijo House, inmediatamente Rachel se acerco a Cuddy y la beso, Cuddy abrazo a la pequeña – Muy bien rach! Y ahora que tal un beso mío? Crees que tu mami quiera un beso mío?

-Sip, sip! – Asintió con la cabeza – Mami, beso Hus!

-No rach! – Dijo Cuddy secándose las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas –

-Tu mami no me quiere mas rach!

-Si quele, ucho ucho! – decía Rachel – mami, quele Hus ucho!

-House, deja de meter a Rachel en esto, no te funcionara – decía tomando a Rachel en brazos y levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina –

-Vamos Cuddy si me dejaras decirte lo que paso, comprenderías que no es tan grave! – House la siguió a la cocina –

-Que no es tan Grave? – Cuddy estaba furiosa y triste – Escucha rach que tal si vas a ver las caricaturas, ya comenzó los rugglats – le sonrío a Rachel –

-Sip mami! – beso la mejilla de Cuddy y se fue a la habitación de Cuddy –

-Si no es tan grave – se acerco a ella, pero al mismo tiempo ella se alejaba más –

-Que dirías si de pronto un tipo viene y me besa! – Hizo una pausa – pensé que en verdad estabas tomando esto enserio, incluso tu relación con Rachel mejoro

-Si lo tomo enserio! Tu sabes lo que me eh esforzado! Si solo te tranquilizaras podríamos… - Cuddy lo interrumpió –

-Tranquilizarme, enserio – Cuddy rio amargamente –Sabes que, vete!

-Que? – House no daba crédito a sus palabras –

-No me escuchaste? Quiero que te vayas! – Cuddy lloraba aun con más sentimiento –

-Bien! – House salió de la cocina rumbo a la puerta – si no te molesta regresare mas tarde a recoger mi ropa – dicho esto ultimo cerro la puerta y Cuddy escucho como se alejaba en su moto, todo había acabado! Tan rápido como todo empezó se sentó detrás de la puerta, se negaba a creer que todo había acabado. –

House regreso al PPTH y fue a buscar a Wilson, era su único amigo, necesitaba que le aconsejara, que le digiera que debía hacer, eso ya era bastante raro, Gregory House siempre sabia que hacer. Entro a su oficina y se sentó en su sofá –

-Ha que debo el Honor? – le dijo Wilson sin siquiera mirarle mientras tomaba un poco de su café –

-Cuddy y yo… terminamos – dijo House casi con un hilo de voz, lo que provoco que Wilson casi se ahogara con el café –

-Que? Por que, que a pasado?

-Me… vio cuando Stacy y yo… nos vio besándonos – hizo una pausa mirando la cara de asombro de Wilson – Técnicamente ella me besaba a mi yo no hice nada – dijo tratando de quitarle tensión al momento –

-Que? Por dios House en que demonios pensabas! – dijo levantándose de su silla –

-Yo NO la bese! – dijo House levantando la voz – es que no escuchas o que?

-Es lo mismo! Sabes como debe sentirse? House como fuiste capas! Iban las cosas tan bien entre ustedes, incluso hablaban de boda!

-Si claro Jimmy cúlpame tu también eso me hace de mucha ayuda! – House se masajeaba la pierna, parecía que traía un sinfín de llamas quemándole la piel –

-Es que por dios! Como lo permitiste? Ya has hablado con ella? En verdad todo acabo?

-House saco de la bolsa de sus jeans el pequeño anillo de Cuddy – Que te dice eso Jimmy?

-Pero debes hablar, aclararle las cosas!

-Vaya, pero claro que gran idea Jimmy! – Dijo sarcásticamente– Eso ya lo hice y que crees, No funciono! No quiere oírme me ha echado de su casa!

-Merecido lo tienes! – vio como House agacho su cabeza ante su comentario, se sintió culpable, seguramente House ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para que el le atormentara mas, respiro y mas en calma le volvió a hablar – Que es lo que paso con Stacy por que te beso y lo mas importante que hacia Stacy aquí?

-Dejo a Mark desde hace 4 meses, ella quería intentarlo de nuevo – dijo casi por inercia –

-Y no le dijiste que tu y Cuddy estaban juntos?

-No me dio tiempo, al momento que me dijo que había dejado a Mark me beso fue ahí cuando Cuddy entro – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – ella mal interpreto todo, yo no la estaba besando –

- Wilson se quedo en silencio procesando las palabras de su amigo – Y pudiste explicarle?

-No, ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarle…

-Debes hablar con ella! Que haces aquí? Regresa por dios tu eres el que nunca se rinde y de buenas a primeras dejaras que esos 5 meses juntos se pierdan así?

-Que puedo hacer obligarla a que me escuche? No me entenderá, me odia!

-No te odia, por dios!

-Me pidió, me corrió de su casa, ME ODIA!

-Oh dios House y accediste así como así? Sin un "Pero"?

-No la obligare, regresare mas tarde si ella quiere le explicare… - salió de la oficina de Wilson y se dirigió a su oficina –

3 hrs mas tarde eran seca de las 11:30 pm, Cuddy escucho el timbre de la puerta, abrió y vio a House con un par de maletas. Cuddy no pensó que se diera tan rápido por vencido. –

-He venido a recoger todo – le dijo mirándola a esos ojos verdes, con tonos rojos alrededor por el llanto que parecía no querer detenerse –

-Esta bien! – lo miro a sus intensos ojos azules, esos ojos que parecía que podía traspasarla, leer hasta el ínfimo detalle de ella, ahora esos ojos azules que tanto amaba se notaban, tristes, tal vez se precipito, debió escucharlo quizá no era tan grabe lo que había pasado con Stacy, pero ese tonto orgullo tan característico de los dos le impedía abrazarlo, decirle que le perdonaba, que no importaba lo que hubiese hecho, que ella le amaba igual! Que quería seguir con el, con esa locura que re inicio en Michigan. Lo observaba guardar sus cosas, camisas perfectamente planchadas, acomodadas cuidadosamente por ella en aquel armario que ahora cada vez quedaba mas vacío, le observo guardar una fotografía que estaba en su mesa de noche, el y ella en su segunda cita en aquel parque de diversiones. Observo que ya había llenado la última maleta. –

-Adiós Cuddy! – se inclino y la beso delicadamente en los labios, sintió sus lagrimas mojar sus mejillas, la tomo por la cintura, era el ultimo intento, Cuddy no respondió a dicho contacto, solo roso levemente sus labios, se separaron lo vio alejarse, no quería que se fuera, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al momento que House había abierto ya la puerta, en ese momento le hablo –

-Por que House! – le dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, House la miro no entendía su pregunta –

-Por que te das tan vencido así de fácil? – se acerco a el – por que paso esto? –

-Cuddy, yo… - no sabia que decir, la abrazo no sabia que hacer, Cuddy correspondió a su abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de el mojando su camisa, se quedaron gran tiempo así, sin saber que decir, hasta que Cuddy hablo –

-No quiero que te vayas! – Le dijo llorando pero sonriendo a la vez – ni que expliques nada…

- House solo sonrío y tomo su cara la beso, primero tiernamente después fueron intensificando el beso, Cuddy no dejaba de abrazarlo –

-Creo que tienes algo que es mío! – le dijo sonriendo –

-Oh Dra. Cuddy espero que no este hablando de alguna parte de mi perfecta anatomía! – ese comentario le costo un golpe de Cuddy –

-Oh te referías a esto – saco una caja negra donde estaba el anillo de Cuddy – No pretenderás que me arrodille verdad? – dijo esto haciendo pucheros – oh que diga algo por que las palabras no vienen fácil a mi sin alguna melodía de por medio

-Me conformo con que lo coloques en mi mano! – le miro a los ojos, en ello no quedaba ni un solo rastro de la tristeza de unos momentos atrás –

-Bien por que aunque me lo hubieras pedido no iba a hacerlo – coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Cuddy

-Oh que malo, yo que te hubiera recompensado muy bien si lo hubieras hecho – le dijo caminado hacia la puerta para cerrarla –

-Vaya Dra. Cuddy si que tiene una gran imaginación – tomo sus maletas y ambos regresaron a la habitación, donde encontraron a Rachel dormida plácidamente en el centro de la cama, comenzaron a colocar la ropa de House de nuevo en su lugar en el armario, cuando terminaron el trabajo de colocar todo en su lugar de origen se recostaron abrazados a un lado de Rachel mirando la Tv, cuando el celular de House comenzó a sonar –

-Es Wilson – dijo Cuddy pasándole su móvil a House –

-Vaya que oportuno – dijo antes de contestar – Alooooo! – dijo muy animado

-House donde estas?

-En casa – dijo mirando a Cuddy –

-No es verdad acabo de pasar por tu casa y…

-Estoy en casa con Cuddy!

-Wow! Que? Enserio te perdono?

-Si ya sabes, no puede vivir sin este encanto!

-No tientes a tu suerte House! – Dijo Wilson – bueno en vista de que estas bien, nos vemos mañana –

-Oh Jimmy que celoso, mañana tendré tiempo para ti! – colgó el teléfono –

-Que quería Wilson?

-Nada, salvar nuestra relación, la paz mundial tu sabes!

-Oh muy bien!

- Siguieron mirando la televisión hasta que el sueño los venció, ambos ya no podían dormir sin el calor del otro cuerpo cobijándolos –

* * *

_¡La vida es mucho, para ser Insignificante! _

_Chales Chaplin._

**_Gracias x Leer!_**

**_Review? ;D_**


End file.
